<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【盾冬/锤基】《强制出轨（十三）》 by stonelou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861723">【盾冬/锤基】《强制出轨（十三）》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonelou/pseuds/stonelou'>stonelou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bucky - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonelou/pseuds/stonelou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Couple - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【盾冬/锤基】《强制出轨（十三）》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【盾冬/锤基】《强制出轨（十三）》<br/>　　本章预告(预警)：蓝皮基，黑切锤，基各种作死挑逗，锤忍着忍着就火山爆发了，曰的这个小妖精死去活来的。有嘴巴的某些情节。<br/>　　以及盾冬的一丢丢小肉渣。<br/>　　渣文笔还是想要小红心小蓝手和评论，捂脸（*/*）爱你们，谢谢一直的支持！<br/>	本人懒，写不写看缘分，很怕自己坑，想看欢迎评论私信催稿！<br/>	设定：<br/>	《妇联4》结束后，斯蒂文没有留在过去，而是选择完成任务后回到现在继续担任美队一职。<br/>	巴基的“触发词”被消除，但由于过去的罪孽，被联邦政府要求卸下机械臂并每月注射4倍剂量的肌肉松弛剂，保证其不具威胁性。后在斯塔克大楼门口的一家甜品店工作。<br/>	洛基和索尔带领阿斯加德族人定居纽约郊区，索尔作为国王处理内政和与人类政府的往来，同时兼任复仇者。作为留在地球的条件，洛基的魔法被奇异博士封印，他没有担任具体的职务，但是成为了一个出色的商人，负责为阿斯加德人民购置所需的物资和寻找生财立足之道。后染上毒瘾，开始滥交。<br/>	巴基和洛基都想放下过去，开始新的生活，所以选择在一起，尽管明知道不够爱。<br/>	排雷：<br/>	霜冬真结婚，真出轨。闺蜜组有，无。<br/>	基不洁，真瘾君子。<br/>	盾黑化，盾锤冬不傻白，基不女王。<br/>	不甜不轻松，不保证不坑（坑品极差，欢迎评论催稿）但是绝对he。<br/>—————————————————————————— <br/>夜色降临，白日的喧嚣消散，而隐没在黑暗中的疯狂才刚刚开始。<br/>　　阿斯加德地下500米，灯火通明。无数的宝石在天花板上折射着异色的璀璨光芒，照射着描绘着精致壁画的墙壁，壁画上的每一个洛基都仿佛活过来了一般，绿色的瞳仁中闪耀着狡黠的光芒，像是在等待好戏上场<br/>　　重建的琉璃牢房里被铺上了柔软洁白的羊毛地毯,像是白色的泡沫，漫延了满地的温暖柔软。牢房里放了一张绝对奢华的吊顶大床，细软的纱帘被束起来，静静垂着。床上洁白的天鹅绒被包裹着一个蓝色的身影。洛基身上的疼痛比起之前已经减轻了许多，没有再那么让人撕心裂肺，反而像蚂蚁一样，游走在身体血管里，释放出一阵一阵微小的电流在身体。<br/>　　不安的绯色幻想一直在洛基的脑中浮现，他像是一只欲求不满的蓝色小猫。仗着索尔的恋爱，露骨地挑逗着他。洛基时而去亲吻索尔长着短短浅色胡茬的下吧，时而玩弄索尔指节宽大的手指，不知死活地用肉粉色的舌头舔舐手背上几不可见的浅浅绒毛。<br/>　　索尔几次强行扯开洛基，告诉洛基不要去惹他，洛基都像是听不懂一样，嗤嗤憨笑了几声，继续自顾自地挑逗着索尔。索尔被挑地上火了，抓住他不让他动，他就哥哥长，哥哥短地贴在索尔耳朵旁边吹气，直吹得索尔眼睛都红了。<br/>　　“别这样。”索尔说。<br/>　　“但是我真的好想要啊。让我吃你好不好？”不待索尔回答，洛基就像一条光滑的水蛇一样滑下去，滑到索尔的裆部。<br/>　　隔着西裤，他亲了一口那个突起的部位，然后伸出蓝色的手指，构筑索尔裤子的边缘，向下扯。巨大的家伙挣脱了布料的束缚，跳出来弹在洛基的脸上。<br/>　　两人具是呼吸一至。洛基吞了一口唾沫，脸上略显僵硬，“这是什么世纪大凶器？”他问自己，但临阵退缩显然不是洛基的作风。<br/>　　他仰头向索尔妩媚一笑“我爱死他了。”<br/>　　索尔整张脸都红了，蓝色的眼中甚至蒙上了一层薄雾，这让洛基觉得十分赏心悦目。<br/>　　洛基伸出了淡蓝色的舌头，舔舐着索尔的大家伙，从头至尾，两颗形状美好的卵蛋也被照顾到了。洛基轻吻了一下索尔硕大的龟头，然后张开薄唇，将索尔的肉棒含入口腔。<br/>　　洛基的口腔都要让索尔发疯了，他的额头上暴起隐忍的青筋，眼中的红色越来越密。<br/>　　吞吐了好一会，洛基做了一个深喉，又使劲的一吸，索尔爽得向后躺去，双手不再拘束地放在身侧，而是插入洛基黑色卷发中，扣紧了他的后脑勺。<br/>　　“如你所愿。”索尔眼中的温柔褪去，被翻涌而上的情欲所代替。索尔抓着洛基黑色的卷发，不管不顾地用力冲撞起来，洛基的眼角瞬间就红了，口腔酸痛，被刺激的感到反胃。<br/>　　涎水失控地从洛基的唇角流出，快速的抽查不住的发出淫荡的“汩汩”声。洛基嘴巴里的家伙越来越大，越来越烫，同时索尔的眼中的光也越来越盛，他之前强做平静的面颊染上暴戾。<br/>　　等洛基的脸颊都麻木了，索尔还是没有要射的迹象。"这么久都不射，他真是天赋异禀了。"洛基在心里叫苦不迭。<br/>　　“这样不够。”索尔抓着洛基的衣领后面把他拽起来，给了他一个激烈的深吻，两人的唇舌交缠，交换着津液。<br/>　　索尔开始撕扯洛基身上本就几近于无的衣物，衣物被撕碎成布条，无声地飘落在琉璃的地砖上。<br/>　　索尔像一只饥肠辘辘的狼崽，呜咽着、急切地在洛基身上拱来拱去，大力地抚摸，揉搓。急不可待的亲吻，用粗糙的舌头在洛基身上纵横，粗暴地在蓝色的皮肤上留下一连串青黑的吻痕。洛基被挑逗地喘不过气来，感觉身体的每一个角落都被热情又色情地照顾到了，他的大脑因为每一个细胞被刺激而产生的快感，感到眩晕。他被索尔吻得几乎要窒息，全身潮红，全身酥软地去推索尔。<br/>　　“慢一点。”洛基说。<br/>　　索尔顿了一下，抬起布满血丝的眼睛看了洛基一眼，那瞳孔中印着赤裸裸的欲望。“你自找的。”索尔用低沉的声音回应，一双大手钳制住洛基纤细的手腕压在柔软的床铺上。另一只手顺着洛基裸露的背脊向下抚摸，力道越来越重，摸到尾椎骨时变成了大力地抓捏。洛基不安地扭动了一下身体，一双修长的双腿不受控制地在床单上摩挲。<br/>　　洛基自认有一具非常淫荡的身体，被摸着就有了感觉，下面那个小家伙颤巍巍地站立起来，吐出一小股白浊缀在阴茎的前端。他的身体开始欲求不满，他想更多，想要更大力的揉搓，想要更激烈的疼痛，想要被拥抱地更紧，想要被完完全全、严丝合缝地填满。索尔这个男人给予的，他都想要。想得发疼，想的发狂。<br/>　　索尔从喉咙深处发出一声低低的笑声。<br/>　　“你想要的”索尔说，嗓音比海上的人鱼还要魅惑。<br/>　　粗糙的手指滑入臀缝，触到了那个隐秘的入口，毫不留情地插入。<br/>　　“呵”洛基失神地抽了一口气，“进不去的”他扭动起来，像一条落在岸上的濒死的鱼。<br/>　　索尔感受到指尖推进的阻力，微微皱眉，抽出手指。他松开了对洛基的钳制，抱着他面朝下地放在了床上。<br/>　　洛基趴在柔软的被子上，卷发零落。索尔铁臂搂着他的腰，抓过一个白色的枕头塞在他的小腹下。深蓝的布满花纹的肌肤在洁白的布料的衬托下更加妖冶诱人。索尔粗糙的手掌附上洛基高翘的臀部，扒开臀缝，将头埋入洛基的臀缝之间。<br/>　　“不，不要，别这样，去拿润滑剂。”洛基挣扎地哀求着，他一想到这个埋首于他最肮脏的地方的人是索尔，就感到全身的气血都在上涌，羞耻地感到不知如何是好。<br/>　　但是索尔没有在意他的话，他用灵巧的舌苔刮过洛基敏感的穴口，坏心地在穴口打着转，然后向温暖的肠道刺去。<br/>　　索尔的津液湿润了洛基的穴口和一小段肠壁，这样的刺激让洛基又爽又觉得空虚。<br/>　　“好想要。”洛基难受地在心里想。<br/>　　“够了，”他被舔弄地全身瘙痒，“进来。”他命令道。<br/>　　“Yes,my lord.”索尔应着，舌尖离开了洛基的小穴顺着臀缝一路舔过蓝色的脊背，滑至单薄的肩头。<br/>　　“你来。”索尔拉过洛基的手，强迫他握住自己的大家伙，那个大家伙硬得像铁，又粗又长，<br/>　　“我的天。”洛基头脑不清地地谩骂一句，惹来索尔的一声低笑，饶是洛基身经百战，也觉得自己能吃下这样的巨物怕是够呛。<br/>　　“我不会留情的。”索尔说，巨大的龟头贴上洛基的穴口，缓慢但是坚定地向内推进。<br/>　　洛基蓝色的手抓紧了白色的床单，黑色的指甲扣在一起，深深地嵌入了皮肤之中。<br/>　　“哈。。。哈。。。”洛基拱起腰，竭力调整了自己的呼吸，想要放松自己的身体，便于索尔的进入。但是那灼热的物体压过身体最柔软之处每一寸的感受实在过于刺激，那摩擦着闯入、艰涩又不容拒绝的疼痛过于鲜明，很快洛基的背上就聚起了一层细密的汗珠。<br/>　　“疼。”洛基颤抖着说，大声地喘着气，真的好疼，索尔太大了，大的洛基感觉自己都要被撕开了，被捅穿了，但可怕的是，洛基感觉自己已经到了极限，但手中的那个大家伙却并没有完全进入。<br/>　　洛基后知后觉地害怕起来，他实在是低估了新任阿斯加德之王的破坏力，高估了自己的承受水平。<br/>　　“够了，够了，不行了。”他扭过头去，颤抖的手已经脱力，若是没有索尔宽大的手掌包裹着他抓住自己的阴茎，洛基此时定然是抓不住的了。<br/>　　“进不去的。”洛基的眼角被逼出了泪水，带雨梨花地望着索尔，期望能唤起他心中的怜悯和柔情。<br/>　　索尔却只是松开了握着洛基的手，压下身子，用舌尖舔去洛基脸颊上的泪水。<br/>　　洛基的手无力地垂在床单上，随着索尔的俯身靠近，他的阴茎不断地深入洛基的身体，洛基想炸毛的猫一样尖叫着，却被索尔压着不能动弹。当索尔健硕的腹肌贴上洛基瘦削的脊背时，那个大家伙才算完全进入了洛基的身体里。<br/>　　洛基被顶地神志涣散，甚至有一种反胃的感觉。他们是贴的如此的紧密，就像生而一体，共享着同一份呼吸，同一份心跳。<br/>　　“你看，我们在一起了，我全都进去了。”索尔一挥手，琉璃牢房的一壁变成一面硕大的镜子，照出在床上纠缠的二人。洛基被索尔压在洁白的床上，蓝色与米白色的皮肤相贴着，如此迥异又如此和谐，他的臀部被垫高了，而索尔的下身隐没在垫高的蓝色中，不见了柱身，只露出两颗被压扁的卵蛋。<br/>　　“哈。。。。”洛基看着镜中凌乱的自己，混混沌沌中依旧感到羞耻异常，而此时那戒断“梦神之靥”的疼痛又翻涌而来，仿佛打定了主意要在自己职业生涯的最后一天给洛基留下一生难以抹去的深刻记忆。<br/>　　他扭过头不肯去看，索尔却不容许，他掰过洛基的下巴，强迫他正视镜子中的自己。<br/>　　洛基羞愧难当，又全身疼痛难以拒绝，身体上的每一个细胞都仿佛在疼，这疼中又仿佛包裹着迷幻的快乐。一阵酸疼从骨头中涌起，他的后穴猛地收缩。<br/>　　“嗯。”进入之后就没有动作的索尔被绞地闷哼了一声，眉眼间却舒张开来，淡了暴戾和阴霾，多了疏朗和淡淡的欢喜。洛基以为索尔的神志终于回归了，却没想到，下一秒索尔就大开大合地冲撞起来，又快又狠，浅退深进，一下一下，直顶的洛基的小腹抽搐。<br/>　　“呵。。。呵。。。呵。。。”洛基看到他们两人的身体交叠，如大海上航行了一艘船只，索尔这个最勇猛的船夫，在洛基这片汪洋上唤起了狂风暴雨，卷起万丈浪潮，也打破了死亡的寂静，带了鲜活的新生。<br/>　　索尔很快就找到了洛基体内敏感的那一点，恶劣地不停研磨着那处，洛基原来因为疼痛而疲软下去的阴茎再一次颤颤巍巍地站起来，随着索尔的大力征伐在哪床单上不住的摩擦。<br/>　　洛基难受极了，想用手去摸自己，却被索尔捉住了手腕。<br/>　　索尔掰开了洛基紧握的拳头，捋直了那黑甲的蓝色手指，色情地含进最终，舔咬吸吮，像是在品尝九界最美味的食物。<br/>　　“我到了，我到了，”洛基尖叫起来“让我射！”<br/>　　索尔置若未闻，专注地舔舐着他的每一节手指。<br/>　　洛基后端被撞地酥麻，前面硬地发疼，手指被温暖潮湿的口腔包裹着，他如身处天堂，又像坠入地狱。<br/>　　“想射？”洛基颤声求了良久，索尔才低低回应了一句“那就被我操到射出来吧！”说完索尔更加大力地在洛基的身体上驰骋起来，每一下都像是想把两颗硕大的卵蛋给塞进去，每一下力道都大得洛基觉得自己会被撞飞。<br/>　　“不行了！不行了！”洛基尖声叫着“求你！求你！”他飙出眼泪，不住地摇头，沾着汗水的黑色卷发在空气中画出一道又一道绝美的曲线。<br/>　　“知道害怕了吗？晚了，你已经是我的了！”索尔在他耳边低语着，又是猛地一撞，到达了前所未有的深度。<br/>　　洛基瞬间就射了，一股一股的白灼浇在洁白的被子上。索尔在洛基射到一半时，咬住了他的后颈肉，也射了出来，又烫又热地灌了洛基一肚子。<br/>　　极致的快感之后是短暂的大脑空白，当理智回归，洛基只觉得涨，索尔的射的又多又久，而那些精液都被他半软下的大家伙堵在肠道里，流不出去。<br/>　　“够了，你出去。”洛基用叫疼了的嗓子尽量平稳地说到。但索尔已经变成了不受控制的野兽，没一会，洛基又感觉自己里面的大家伙重新硬挺了起来。他惊恐地瞪大了全黑的瞳仁。<br/>　　“你说，我一直这么干你，你会不会怀上我的孩子呢？”<br/>　　“你说，我们的孩子应该叫我爸爸呢，还是叫我伯伯呢？”<br/>　　“你给我生个孩子好不好？”<br/>　　索尔自说自话着，脸上满是狂热的潮红。<br/>　　“真想死在你的里面啊。”<br/>　　“什么？你不生？你是不是又想离开我！”<br/>　　“我就一直干到你怀上我的孩子好不好？”<br/>　　索尔没有得到洛基的回答，事实上他也不需要。他只是一遍一遍不知足地操弄着，一遍一遍对洛基说，<br/>　　“我爱你，”<br/>　　“我爱你，”<br/>　　“我爱你，”<br/>　　。。。。。。<br/>　　<br/>　　次日<br/>　　“喂，洛基，你有什么事吗？”在厨房里做早餐的巴基手忙脚乱地接起了电话。<br/>　　“什么？不离婚了？”<br/>　　“救你？去哪救你？你不是和索尔在一起吗？”<br/>　　洛基的声音哑的不成样子，说的话也让巴基摸不着头脑。但是还没等洛基说完，通话就被挂断了，挂断前，巴基隐约听到索尔的声音，说着什么“还没怀上呢。”<br/>　　趁巴基接电话时，斯蒂文绕到了他的背后，有些嫉妒得看着来电显示上的那个名字。<br/>　　“洛基好像遇到了点麻烦，需要我们的帮助。”巴基终于发现斯蒂文的到来，有点忧心忡忡，又有点不确定地说道。<br/>　　“我也遇到了些麻烦，我最亲爱的朋友，巴基-詹姆斯，可以请求你县帮我一下吗？”斯蒂文一只手扣住巴基的腰肢，另一只手撩起了巴基的围裙，里面未着寸缕。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　————————————————<br/>　　各位亲爱的读者们，我是一个很透明很透明的写手，还是一个永远坑的超级大挖坑王。这是我第一本完结的小说，这本小说让我体会到了很多很多，不光是创作的幸福和艰难，更多的是你们，愿意来看我作品，给我渣渣的文笔送上小心心。<br/>　　我真的很感谢你们每一个人，感谢你们愿意等待我那么久。中间的断更很抱歉，但也因为如此，我意识到，真的，读者的爱有多么暖。<br/>　　希望未来我也能当一个像你们那么优秀的读者，有好的想法的话，也希望自己有这个荣幸能够写出来呈现给大家。这篇文不是尽善尽美，但是我的读者是完美的一百分。<br/>　　最后，祝福每一个看到这里的朋友，祝你身体健康，幸福快乐，嗑的cp天长地久。<br/>　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>